When in Spain
by fashionista-princess
Summary: What would have happened if Suze had never been a mediator, and she had never meet Jesse in California. When Suze gets the chance to go to Spain with her friends, she meets the hot and mysterious Jesse. But what exactly is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1: The Winner

**Hi! I'm fashionista_princess. (And no, I'm not conceded, much ;) lol) This is my first story, ever, so please be nice. I love to write, and this story has been in the works forever (Almost three years), but I've never really had the time. SO, without further ado, the story.**

**BTW, I have revised the chapter, and hopefully all of the mistakes from before are gone. Thank you for telling me about them, you know who you are.**

* * *

><p>Summary: What would have happened if Suze had never been a mediator, and she had never meet Jesse in California. When Suze gets the chance to go to Spain with her friends, she meets the hot and mysterious Jesse. But <em>why<em> is he being so mysterious, and why does everyone seem to know him.

Chapter One - The Winner

"And the winner is..."

I couldn't believe this. He was actually pausing for dramatic effect.

I should probably explain. Two days ago, at the Cafe , the owner had announced that they would be giving 3 tickets away in a raffle to Spain. Yeah that's right, Spain. As in Europe. To say that everyone in Carmel put their name in would be correct. Mom and Andy had put their name in. Even Mr. Walden, our history teacher. Sister Esternine was probably the only person that didn't put her name in.

That meant that the probability that i would win the tickets were very out there. And my mom told me that i was not very good in math.

As I was thinking this, I leaned into CeeCee's ear and told her "Not us."

As we both started to giggle, the owner said, "Susannah Simon."

I was just about to tell CeeCee I told you so, when I really heard what he said.

I couldn't believe it. Had I really won?

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I had to duck my head down in embarrassment. My mom came to my side and nudged me toward the makeshift stage that they had set up for the occasion. As I made my way to the stage, I saw that people were looking at me with jealousy and envy. I also heard people call out to me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. So this is how it would be until I left. With everybody trying to convince me to let them come with me.

Well that's just great.

I reached the stage and the owner pulled me up to give me a handshake. He congratulated me and then passed me the three tickets with a red ribbon tied around them, and all of a sudden everyone was cheering my name.

I was still shocked that it was me the one that won so I was only able to muster a quick thank you.

I went back to my seat and CeeCee started rambling on about how this was the best thing that had ever happened to us.

"I can't believe that you won the tickets. Do you what this means for us? We can do whatever we want, you, Adam, and I. This is just great! This will definatly bust up our popularity. Just think about all the parties that we will get invited to. Suze? Suze, are you even listening to what I'm telling you?"

That's when I turned to her and looked directly into her eyes and told her, "What makes you think that it will be you two the ones that go with me?"

Adam, who had been sitting in the sidelines throughout her speech, looked expectantly at me and asked, "What do you mean? I though it would be us that accompanied you to Spain."

I looked over at CeeCee and realized that she was looking very hurt and offended. Only them did I realized my mistake.

"Well, i was kinda thinking that maybe I could ask Gina to go with me." It sounded more like a question, but they were suddenly making me nervous, and I didn't like that. It wasn't like me.

Gina was my best friend from New York. We had remained in touch after my mom remarried and forced me to move with her to the west coast.

"Look," I said, "I know you two are my best friends, but I've known Gina longer, and I thought it would be best if she go with me. I was thinking that it be an all-girls trip. Gina, CeeCee, and I."

As I said this, CeeCee snaped her head up and cried out in excitement. But as I turned towards Adam, I saw that he had bowed his head in disappointment.

I touch his hand reassuringly and gave him a pointed look.

" I don't think my parents would be okay with a boy going with us anyway, sorry." And I was. I had grown close to Adam and CeeCee.

I could see that they both knew this to be true, but while Adam looked disappointed, CeeCee looked like she was about the explode with excitement.

Just as she was about to hearl herself at me, don't ask me how I knew that she would, I just knew, my mom came to my side and told me that it was time to go.

As my family was heading out, Kelly Prescott put herself in between us and the door.

"Hey there Suze, Brad, Jake," nodding to us in turn. She didn't even look at mom, Andy, or Doc.

"I just wanted to invite you guys to a party that I'm having this weekend. Hope to see you there," handing us each a pink envelope.

And just like that, she was gone.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Brad started rambling about how awesome her parties were. He and Jake, Jake having woken up by all of the excitement, continued talking about her and her parties until we had reached the house.

It was my turn to help out Andy prepare dinner, but as I was taking out the burger buns, Brad suddenly appeared at my side, and took them out of my hands.

"Don't worry 'bout it Suze, I got it," he says, smiling down at me. He took the buns, and went outside to put them on the grill so they could toast a little. I just stood there, frozen in shook, wondering if I was missing something. Since when is Dopey nice to _me?_

That's when it clicked. The reason that Kelly had invited me to her party, and the reason that Dopey was nice to me all of a sudden.

They all wanted me to choose them to go with me to Spain. Well, this next month should be loads of fun.

_Not._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So what did you think? Please let me know if I should put up new chapters (i have some written already) or not. Please review so that I know if you liked it. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Oka, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a summer internship at a law firm, and my senior year started and I had to do college applications and scholarships. I'm still not done with them, so I might take a while to update, but for sure after November I'll update faster. So yeah... on with the story. (BTW, I redid the first chapter and hopefully it is better now.)

I also really need a beta. IF you are interested, please PM me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - The Decision<p>

I couldn't believe it. Two more weeks to go until we were let out of school, and I got to go to Spain.

As I was walking to Adam's car after school, I heard people tell me bye. Ugh. I still haven't told anyone who I was taking with me. Only Gina, CeeCee, and Adam knew. Everyone was expecting me to tell them this weekend at the party that Brad was having. Andy had _finally_ let him host a party. Him and mom were going to go to a cooking convention in San Jose, and they would be gone all weekend. Jake was in charge of making sure that there was no alcohol and drugs. What they didn't know was that Brad had paid Jake to buy a few kegs. He still needed money for his Camaro. This time, however, there would only be a "selected few" that were invited, mainly the popular crowd. And me.

Adam must have seen the gloomy expression on my face because he flashed me a bright smile, only it didn't quite reach his eyes. He still hadn't forgiven me for not choosing him.

"So are you coming to the party?"

Laughing he said," I didn't know that I was invited."

I gave him a hard look. "You are one of my best friends. Of course I expect you to come."

"Oh, so now I'm-"

Exasperated, I interrupted another rant, "Adam you know what I mean."

Just then CeeCee walked over. "Hey, what's going on?" She looked at us and simply said, "Never mind." Turning to me, "Hey Suze, are we invited to your party?"

"Of course you guys are invited, I really need your support, plus it won't be as fun without you guys."

* * *

><p>CeeCee and I were getting ready for the party, when suddenly my mom appeared at the door.<p>

"Sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure mom, come on in."

She walkec to the bed and sat down. She started to fidget with her hands, and I noticed that she has something in them. Just as I was about to ask her what it was, she looked up.

"Sweetie, I wanted to give you something, but I think that it might be a little too late." She threw an apologetic look at CeeCee before continuing "I know that you weren't very happy when we moved here, and we have seen such a huge change in you over the past few months. That's why Andy and I decided to give you a little surprise this summer."

She reached over and placed what had been in her hand in my mine, an envelope, and continued talking as I started to open the envelope.

"That is a ticket for you to go to New York so that you could visit your grandma and Gina, but since you won the tickets to go to Spain, and since the return date has already passed **(A.N. I don't know if plane tickets have expiration dates)**, I thought I should give it to you. I overheard you two talking and I know that Adam really wants to go with you guys."

I glanced over at CeeCee, and she looked back at me with a look of disbelief. She had been crushing on Adam for a while now, and she would finally have the chance to spend time with Adam alone, or, well, almost alone.

I walked over to mom, and gave her a hug. "Thank you, this means a lot to me. Adam is going to thrilled." She walked out the room laughing at our reactions, and I looked back over to CeeCee to check that she was still breathing.

I took her hand, "Come on lets go downstairs and find Adam. He is never going to believe this." We walked down the stairs, and found Andy and my mom at the door, carry on bags on their shoulders. "Bye mom, Andy, hope you have a fun time," and I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We went outside, and found him in the backyard, sitting in chair, trying to look like he fit in with everyone else. He must have been daydreaming because when we sat down next to him, he jumped a little. " Jeez, you scared the shit out of me."

" You won't be complaining after we tell you what just happended." I glanced over at CeeCee so that she could tell him. " Suze's mom just gave her a present, and-"

" Great, but what does that have to do with me?"

Exasperated, she continued. " It's a plane ticket to New York, and..." I take over from here, " Since we already have our plane tickets, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

He just blinked back at us, his eyes wide with shook. Then, without warning, he flung his arms around me and CeeCee.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

After a few seconds, I stated pounding on his back so that he could let us go, because I couldn't breath anymore.

"Sorry," he said, looking down sheepishly. "I just can't believe that I am going to Spain."

Now it was my turn to look down sheepishly. I looked back up to glance at Adam, then at CeeCee, and said, "There's just one problem."

They both looked at me, confusion written in their eyes. "You guys have to help me tell everyone else."

I had barely finished saying this, when both started talking simultaneously. "I am NOT going to tell them" "You're crazy if you think I'm going to help you tell everyone."

I snapped my head to look at Adam, and I saw him swallow nervously.

"I just GAVE you a FREE ticket to go with us to SPAIN," I screeched.

I saw him open his mouth, but I didn't let him speak. "Do you want to go to Spain or not?" I know this was mean, but I really didn't want to have to tell anyone who I chose.

I figured that I should just tell everyone about my decision at the end of the party, when everyone was leaving (and drunk). By the end of the night, 2:00 or so, the party was still in full swing, but I could see that a lot of people were getting ready to leave. I took that as my cue.

I went around the kitchen and living room looking for CeeCee and Adam, and dragged them to the stairs, so that my voice could be heard throughout the house. I turned the music down, and called for everyone's attention.

Once everything went quiet, and I was being stared at, I started to talk. "Okay, as many-," but was cut off by Kelly, who was walking towards us.

"Did you pick me?"

I don't know if she was asking in front of everyone so that I would feel sorry for her and not turn her down, but my mind was set.

Looking her straight in the eyes, I told her, "No."

Kelly promptly turned her nose up, as if scorning me, and with an "Oomph," turned on her heel, and left the house.

As soon as the door closed behind her, everyone started firing questions at me. "Did you pick me?" or "Who is going with you?" and my personal favorite, "How could you do that to Kelly?"

I looked around, and saw that many of the people had sobered up with the idea that they could go to Spain with me, which is really unlucky for me because I now I had a lot of explaining to do.

"You guys, um I have decided to take Gina, Adam, and CeeCee." I rushed the last part, hoping that no one had heard, but as soon as the words left my mouth, everyone started protesting. Its funny how no one noticed that I had said three names, instead of two.

Brad came up to me and said, "You are officially uninvited to this party."

He had a smug look on his face, and I really wanted to wipe it right of. "Dopey, I live here."

His face got really flushed, and he just stomped over to the music, and turned it as high as it could go. Adam and CeeCee started to walk away from where we had been, and I called out to them, "Thanks for your help!"

They both turned back, and saluted me, before walking out of the party. How ungrateful of them.

Well, at least that's over with.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. Review please! The more you do, the faster I'll update.<strong>


End file.
